Complications
by BoandNora-ItsOneWord
Summary: Guya didn't believe in love after her ex husband broke her heart...but then she met a wonderful policeman who made her believe in things she didn't think she wanted...he made her believe in what scared her most...love. A Brandon and Guya story.
1. A-Adore

**A- Adore**

She was a complicated woman. She had her demons. Sometimes she drove him crazy but he loved her. Everything from her inability to keep her mouth shut to her loyalty to her family. They were all parts of her…Parts of the whole…And he had accepted every one of them. But he knew her…knew that somewhere underneath the cheery facade lied a secret that turned her in knots…a secret that cut off parts of herself from him. He knew she wanted to talk to him. He knew she wanted to trust him. But he was a cop and that made some things off limits. He adored the woman lying in his arms but could he protect her if she continued to fight some fights alone? He was genuinely concerned about her…really concerned


	2. B-Broken Promises

**B- Broken Promises**

She promised herself that she would never fall in love again…not after what happened with her ex. Love made you weak…love made you a liability…love made you vulnerable. She could have tried to chalk it up to pure and simple lust…and she would have been halfway right. For a long time that was what she went after…men or boys who could make her forget that her life was in pieces…but Brandon was different…Brandon was the last thing she ever expected…he wasn't just some sexy man who came into her life and wanted to sleep with her…she had gotten offers like that before…they never stayed…Brandon had stayed even when she gave him every reason in the world not to…even when she made it difficult…even when her family's problems interfered with his job…he stayed because he loved her…he stayed because he respected her…but most of all, he stayed because for some reason that she couldn't quite fathom, he liked being around her…liked her for her.

Most women would have been thrilled with that realization but for a woman like her… For a woman like her it was the most terrifying thing in the world…Terrifying because she was starting to think that just maybe, she might love him too…and just what the hell was she supposed to do about that? She wasn't a woman who believed in fancy dresses and white picket fences…she didn't want the American dream…she had that once and she never wanted it again…she just wanted to stay in his arms forever…and that thought scared her enough…Forever…just when the hell did Guya start thinking in the future… Damn him, she thought…damn him for making me love him.


	3. C-Comfort

**C-Comfort**

One night he found her in tears. She had been reading her diary and had just crumpled onto the bed. She looked like a child who wept for her mother. He had never asked her about her past and he didn't intend to now. He didn't love her past. If she wasn't comfortable sharing that with him then he would wait until she was because he believed that she would be. He loved her for who she was now…for every complicated part of her.

He took her gently in his arms and she looked up at him with tears. She had almost expected him to ask why she was crying. Most men had. She had expected him to walk away. Most men had. What she hadn't expected was for him to pick her up and carry her to the bathroom. She hadn't expected him to run her a bath. She hadn't expected him to take care of her. She hadn't expected that he could be true to his word because the men that she knew never had been.

"I'm not used to this you know? I'm not used to you. The men that I'm used to would have been long gone by now. They wouldn't have stayed if they saw me crying and never even offered an explanation. "

"I'm not most men…and I don't want to be your police man. "

"You don't?"

"I'm a cop sweetheart but you're not some woman I met on the street…I care about you…What I want from you is not to pry into your business. When you're ready, I believe that you'll tell me on your own. "

"You really have that much faith in me?"

" You don't give yourself enough credit. You've done wonderful things. Just because one man threw you away, doesn't mean your not worth the effort. You're worth so much more then he ever gave you. "

"What am I worth Brandon? "

" Everything. "

He could have told her he loved her then but he didn't want to give her too much too soon. Instead, when she smiled at him, he joined in her in the tub.


	4. D-Damaged

**D-Damaged**

She wasn't anyone's definition of a perfect woman. She had demons that sometimes left her with doubts that should never be there. She would never be the angel that men seemed to want from their girlfriends... but somehow when she was with Brandon, he could make her believe that perfection was overrated. He had never expected the same things from her that the men she was used to had...he had seen her flaws and hadn't left...

"Sometimes I wonder you know...why you're still here...you could have any woman you want Brandon and you know what people are probably thinking about us..."

"I don't give a damn what people think...I know that we aren't your typical couple but when have either of us ever been typical? "

" Brandon I just...I don't want you to regret the choices that you made because you were involved with me..."

" I would never regret anything with you...I would only regret walking away just because you're not the woman everyone thinks I should be with...the only opinion that counts is yours..."

"You know how I feel about you Brandon...But are you sure you want to be with a woman as damaged as me...I'll make you crazy you know? "

"You already do...but not for the reasons you think...you make me crazy because I can't imagine a life without you...You're the last person I ever thought I would give a damn about...but I do...I do give a damn...so much that I can see us having a future for years down the line...what about you...where do _you_ see us...do you see us together say five years down the line? "

" I didn't used to do this you know...make plans...fantasize about the future...I didn't do it because the one time I did, I was shattered..."

" I will never hurt you that way...I'm not your ex...not every man in the world prefers younger women..."

" I know that you're not him...and I know that I have to stop expecting the worst...but sometimes it's hard when I see you at work with all those younger women hanging all over you..."

" You're jealous? Admit it...you're jealous? "

" What if I am? "

" I think you're so sexy when you're jealous..."

" Brandon this is serious..."

" You're right...It is...You have nothing to worry about...You want to know why...because I might work with other women but you're the one I get to come home to...can't you see how crazy I am about you...Can't you see how much I love you? "

"Brandon I...wait a minute...did you just say...Could you just repeat what you said please? "

" I love you Guya...I love you and all your beautifully flawed pieces..."

" But I'm not...I'm not some perfect woman..."

" Is that what you think...you think I want a saint...?"

" Isn't that what men want...some perfect woman they can show off and be proud of? "

" First of all...I AM proud of you...I don't give a damn what the world thinks...I would proudly walk into a room and show you off to anyone who would listen...and second of all...I'm glad you're not perfect...do you know how boring that would be...In case you haven't figured it out...I'm not perfect either..."

" I'm sorry...See this is what I mean...I'm neurotic..."

"I like neurotic..."

" Brandon..."

" No I'm serious...I didn't just fall in love with part of you...I fell in love with ALL of you..."

He pressed his lips to hers and drew her into his arms passionately. She looked into his eyes and couldn't stop the tears from filling her own.

"I swore I would never allow myself to go here again...I didn't want to love anyone ever again...but you...damn it, you made a liar out of me..."

"Why Guya, are you saying what I think you are? "

" Yes, you smug idiot...I love you too...as if you didn't already know that..."

" What makes you think..."

His words were cut off as her lips connected with his...He didn't know how he had ever gotten so lucky but he didn't care...he was going to show her that love could be a good thing...starting with right now...


	5. E-Enduring

**E-Enduring**

Brandon had never pushed her to share what made her so afraid but one day she had given him her diary. She had to trust someone with her darkest secret because it was eating her up. And yet she could never quite say it out loud.

"This is the part where you decide that it's too much right," She asked him?

"Sweetheart, this doesn't change anything…and I don't see how you think it would…what happened to your sister was a terrible accident…it wasn't your fault. "

" Of course it's my fault. If I hadn't been so distracted then it wouldn't have happened at all. "

" You don't know that. There is no way that you could possibly know that. If you gave me this diary because you wanted me to blame you too then it's not going to happen. I don't blame you. You shouldn't either. "

" I don't understand how you can be so understanding…You're a policeman Brandon…Isn't this against some kind of code?"

" I don't have a code for people I love…and you didn't kill anyone…"

" Brandon…"

" No more talk of past mistakes tonight…I want to show you what you mean to me…I want you to understand that my love for you is not some passing fancy…it can endure any kind of weather…"

" How do you exist…I thought men like you were extinct? "

" You just never found a man who saw the beautiful woman you are…and I am not going to let those assholes who made you doubt that interfere with perfection…"

" I am far from perfect Brandon…"

" I never said you were…you're perfect for _me_ …

She smiled as he picked her up and carried her into the bedroom. He stripped her naked and she smiled when he did the same. Tonight there was no need for foreplay…they needed each other desperately and they needed it now…Brandon watched as Guya's eyes filled with happy tears as he pushed his erection into her hard and fast…

" I have never in my life seen anything more beautiful…that look in your eyes after I'm inside you…it's breathtaking…"

"I need you Brandon…please…deeper please…Oh God, deeper…"

She cried out his name in pleasure as they plunged so deep inside each other they felt they were one…they made passionate love for hours until she had fallen asleep nestled in his arms, amongst the tangled sheets. Brandon promised himself he would undo all the damage that her ex had done…he would make her believe that she was worthy of happiness and love.


	6. F-Fear

**F-Fear**

This was a day that she never thought she would see again…a day that wasn't exactly planned…still, as she sat in the doctors office and heard the words _You're pregnant_ , she couldn't help but wonder how things would change between them. Brandon was a cop and on top of not knowing if he even _wanted_ kids, there was the question of her own sanity…she had driven her only child away…what made her think she could do this now? _You have a man who loves you this time,_ came the inner voice. Just as she was preparing to face the onslaught of doubt and fear that crept up soon after, he came running into the hospital.

"Are you okay? What happened," he asked, in a panic?

"Brandon, you can breathe. I'm fine. At least I am now that you're here. "

" You scared the hell out of me, damn it."

She smiled as he wrapped his arms around her then…covering her in a trail of passionate kisses.

" I'm sorry I scared you…if it makes you feel any better, I was scared too. "

" So if you're not sick then what's wrong…you didn't just faint for nothing did you? "

" No…no there's a reason all right. "

" It's okay sweetheart. You can tell me. Whatever it is, we will deal with it together. Don't you know that I would do anything for you? I love you. "

"I know you do…and I love you too. I just don't want you to feel obligated or feel like you have to give up anything for me…I want you to have what makes you happy. "

" You make me happy. Everything else is secondary. Now out with it? "

He kissed her brow to reassure her of his love and she took a deep breath, cupped his face in her hands and said it.

"Looks like we're going to be parents…I'm pregnant…we're going to have a child Brandon. I hope this doesn't change things between us.

She had forgotten she was holding her breath. And then he was looking at her with a look she didn't quite recognize.

" Of course it changes things…a baby will always change things…how can it not…there's a new life to think about? "

" Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"


	7. G-Glow

**G-Glow**

He could sense her fears almost before she did and he was suddenly climbing into the bed with her and holding her tight as he kissed her.

"You know what I think...I think you have that pregnancy glow...and I can't wait to share it all with you...I love you...I love all of you...and when you think of it...we kind of created a miracle didn't we?"

"You were the miracle Brandon...I didn't think I was capable of that kind of love...I just thought it was something I was really bad at...so I was prepared not to want it...except you kind of changed all my plans...I mean if a guy like you could possibly be interested in someone like me...well I must not be all bad right?"

"You aren't bad at all...in fact, you're pretty all around great...and one of these days, I am going to make you believe that...I am going to make you see you through my eyes... but until then I will be completely satisfied showing you every day... I love you Guya...Jane...it doesn't matter what you call yourself...who you are is the same...and your past is just that...your past...it doesn't affect us in the slightest..."

"Nobody has ever loved me like you..."

"That's because nobody ever took the time to really see you...I see you...and what I see is the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with...a woman who makes me crazy on a good day...a woman I can't even begin to imagine my life without...a woman I am honored to be having a baby with..."

There were tears in her eyes as she looked at him. "You really want to marry me...me and all my flaws?"

"I think your flaws are beautiful...without them, you wouldn't be you...and yes...yes, I absolutely positively want to marry you...I know you said you didn't want to get married again...but I think things are different now...what do I have to do to convince you to say yes?"

"Convince me you aren't just asking because of our child...I don't want to marry you for those reasons Brandon...I love you but there has to be more..."

"How is this for a reason?"

He pulled out a diamond engagement ring and she just stared at him in amazement. This was the man she loved...he never ceased to knock her off her feet. "You got me a ring?"

"I've been thinking about it for a while now...you're the only girl for me...be my wife?"


	8. H-Happy

**H-Happy**

Being happy was something she had never really considered before…she always assumed she was meant to miss the emotion all together…that is, until she met Brandon.

"You want to marry me," she asked him through tears? "Even with all of my quirks, you want to marry me?"

"I love you…I have never been this in love before…when I look at you, all I can see is you and me and a future filled with so much happiness. I want to be the man that makes you happy for the rest of our lives…"

"It's really not just…It's not because I'm having your baby?"

"That's part of it…I'm a traditional guy…I believe a baby should be born into a traditional kind of family…but that's not why I asked you…I asked you because I want to wake up with you every morning and go to sleep with you every night…I don't want to spend the nights without you…I want you in my arms forever."

Her eyes filled up with tears as she kissed him. "Okay Brandon…I'll marry you…on one condition."

"Why did I know there would be one," he joked, as he kissed her back?

"Because you know me…you know I am a little bit neurotic…and that's what I need from you…I need you to have patience with me…the last time I was married it was a disaster."

"I will never be him…never…he was a damn fool for never seeing what a treasure you are…I promise to make you feel that every day for the rest of our lives…"

"I don't know what I ever did to deserve you."

"You loved me back."

He pulled her into his arms as he kissed her passionately and slipped the ring on her finger. "I'm going to show you exactly what you mean to me…I'm going to erase every single one of your doubts…marriage can be wonderful Guya…it will be with us."

"Prove it…make love to me?"

"I was getting to that beautiful."

She laughed as he playfully rolled on top of her and their passion exploded. They made love throughout the night and through the early morning hours, until they drifted off in each others arms, finally convinced that they were right where they would always be…in each others arms.


	9. I-Incredible and Ice Cream

**I-Incredible & Ice Cream**

She was craving ice cream and pickles…a common craving for pregnant women. He did the food run without complaining and she had begun to trust in something much more then just misery.

"I still don't know how this is possible," she said, as she ate a pickle from their bed. "But I'm glad that it is. I never knew love until you."

"I think you give me too much credit…you knew love when you raised your sisters children as your own…not everyone would take on that kind of responsibility…particularly not when it affects their relationship with their own child. You are incredible Guya. You have the biggest heart of anyone I have ever known. "

"That wasn't much of a sacrifice Brandon. They were my family. How could I turn them away?"

"See that's just it…you don't see it…you think you are just an ordinary person with an extraordinary gift…but I see you much different…nothing about you is ordinary."

"I love you Brandon…for the first time in my life I am not running from happiness…I have you to thank for that…thank you for loving me and all my quirks."

"You don't ever have to thank me for loving you…it's as much a part of me as breathing…"

"I feel the same way…exactly the same way."

Their lips found each other at exactly the same moment as they began to undress each other with greedy hands. As their clothes were discarded, their lips kissed and caressed every part of each other as they got lost in hours of lovemaking. When they had finally tired from the intensity of it all, she lay in his arms as he held her…he placed his hand over her expanding belly and smiled. "You are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen…I can't wait to meet our child."

She smiled as she kissed him. "I can't either Mr. Sexy…I also can't wait to be your wife. You make me believe that anything is possible."

"It is…we can do anything together sweetheart…anything."

"I think I'm starting to believe that's really possible."

"Then let me show you a little more," he said, as he picked her up and carried her into the bathroom. Today he would show her it was possible to make love in the shower in the middle of the afternoon. Work could wait…he was spending the day with the woman he adored.


	10. J-Jealous

**J- Jealous**

It was the first time she had ever experienced anything like Jealousy. She had always been a little bit neurotic...but she had never cared enough about someone to know that green eyed monster...not until him. She had walked into the police station and found him sharing pictures with his partner...she should have been happy that he was so happy...except...

He caught her just as she was about to go tearing out of there like a bat out of hell... He had her pinned against the wall of his office now...without the lights. "I'm sorry," she said. "I'm sorry I freaked out. I'm not...Brandon I am not used to this."

"Not used to what," he asked with that twinkle in his eyes that always melted her heart?

"You know damn well what...are you going to make me say it?"

"Yes...yes I think I am," he said, linking his arms around her neck as he kissed her.

"I like that," she said. "I like when you kiss me like that...I like so much about you...but I'm not used to men like you...and I'm not used to men like you wanting me..."

"You're the only woman I want," he said.

"When you say it...I believe it...But I still have moments...moments when I think that you would be better suited with someone else...I'm sorry Brandon...seeing you laughing with her...I just got so damn jealous...I wanted to break her face."

He smiled at her as he cupped her face in his hands. "That's something I would love to watch...you are so sexy when you're getting territorial."

"Is that what I am? Are you mine?"

"Always and forever...but you don't have to worry about anyone ever coming between us...I love you...what you saw was me being the doting dad to be...the excited groom to be...I can't help it...I get so excited when I think of marrying you...when I think of the day you give birth to our child...I wanted to share that joy with someone...anyone...I want the world to know that you are the only woman for me..."

"I know...I know that intellectually...but you know me...my heart isn't always rational..."

"Your heart is the most beautiful thing in the world...here, let me show you."

She sighed against him as he lifted her onto his desk. She had always been a risk taker but she never believed he was. "Oh my...are you getting a little frisky there Brandon?"

"Not a little...a lot...what can I say...you bring out the wild side in me."

She giggled as he began to pull her skirt down her legs. "Oh God...God you make me crazy..."

"Not half as crazy as you make me," he said.

"Make love to me," they said in unison.

No more words were spoken as they urgently tore the barriers of clothing from each other's bodies. She sat on the edge of his desk and buried her head in the crook of his neck as he kissed her neck and ran his fingers down her bare backside. He could feel the wetness between her legs as he sent a finger into her warm heat...

"Oh Brandon," she panted, as he fingered her with a desperate urgency. "Brandon, I want you inside me," she said breathlessly, as he laid her down on the desk. He wanted her wildly but more then that he wanted her to see that he hungered only for her...so he loved her slowly. He kissed, caressed, and sucked every part of her naked body as he brought her to complete arousal...she was pulling his lips against her own as she quivered beneath him. _"Now...I want you now damn it_ ," she screamed.

"My little fire cracker," he gasped, out of breath, as she propelled her quivering pussy into him with demanding urgency..."Oh God baby...shit."

"That's what happens when you're too slow," she joked. " _When I say now, I mean now._ "

"Shut up and let me ravish you," he said, this time, taking her completely over the edge, as he peirced her with his throbbing member over and over again. Their screams of intense pleasure filled the office as they went from the desk to the floor and every other place within reach until they were sprawled out on the bathroom floor...naked and spent, her head on his chest, his arms wrapped around her. "I love you Brandon," she said, curling up against him.

"I love you too Guya," he said, pulling her closer. "I have never loved anyone like you...and I never will. I am so happy we found each other."

"Me too," she said, looking at the engagement ring on her finger and then smiling just before she drifted off in his arms.

 _For the first time in her life, she was looking forward to the future...a future that included marriage and babies..._


	11. K-Kismet

**K-Kismet**

She had never been the type of woman who believed in things like Kismet...too many times she had seen life knock you down. She believed in Karma and for years she had been waiting for that bus to run her over...and then she met _him._ With him things were different. With him, she wasn't dreading the next day or waiting for the next shoe to drop...he made her believe in something as simple as fate...and she _did_ believe it...she believed it because she knew that she was better because of him.

"Did someone order a gourmet meal," he asked, as he walked into her view and put a bag on the table? She simply stared at him in awe.

"How do you exist," she questioned? " I've been looking at life through a certain pair of eyes...and then _you_ come into my life and suddenly everything looks different. How do you do it Brandon...how do you make me believe in things I never believed in before? How can you see so much good in me?"

"I only see you for who you really are," he said, as pulled her into a passionate kiss. "I wish you could see yourself the way I do. You're beautiful."

"You make me feel like I am," she said. "You make be believe in fate when I used to think it was all a bunch of hogwash."

"Maybe you just weren't looking hard enough," he said, as he lifted her off the ground. She was giggling as he picked up the bag and carried her inside. "Brandon stop," she said, as he began to tickle her. "Just stop."

"What's the magic word," he said, tossing her onto the bed.

"Please," she whispered, in a voice both soft and sultry.

"Are you going to eat for me," he asked?

"What do you want me to eat," she joked?

"How about you start with something edible...and then...then we can get to the food play."

"You drive a hard bargain detective..."

"Only when it comes to my lady..."

"Your lady huh...I like the sound of that."

"So eat," he said, opening the bag. "Or would you rather I feed you?"

"Maybe I want you to feed me something else," she said, eyes sparkling.

"Only if you eat all your food like a good little girl."

"But what if I don't want to be good," she pouted?

"You can be as bad as you want...AFTER you eat."

"Okay, okay," she said, opening the bag and taking out her food. Brandon just watched her with love in his eyes.

He couldn't believe he was lucky enough to have found a woman who filled his life so completely. She wasn't the only one who had a hard time believing in something this good...before he met her, he didn't quite believe it either. Now it was impossible not to. They weren't just compatible...they were meant to be...forever.


	12. L-Learn

**L-Learn**

It was moments like this that she really missed when she was pregnant with Van. She never had a man who would sit with her during Lamaze class and help her learn the art of breathing. More than that, she had never experienced the joy of becoming a parent with a partner who truly wanted to be there...she could see in Brandon's eyes that he did. Sometimes she would still get that look of sadness in her eyes and Brandon knew she was lost in the pain of the past. Today was one of those days.

"Do you think if Van had a father around more, he would have turned out differently," she asked him, after all the people left?

"Sweetheart, this isn't your fault. You did everything you could for that boy. You still do. You still can't help but see the best in him...even when he doesn't deserve it."

"He's my son Brandon...I know he blames me for his screwed up life but...but I can't help it...he's still my baby."

"And that's my point...you are a good woman Guya...you gave him everything...and he still let his jealousy destroy him...this isn't you...and I don't think that having a father around would have made any difference...he just has something inside him that is so different than you..."

"It just makes me so sad...Van is my son...but Gina and Owen are like children to me too...I raised them for a good part of their lives."

"And you did a damn good job too...you're going to be an amazing mom to our child...don't you forget that."

"I love you Brandon...you've always seen the best in me...and I can't wait to put this child in your arms...you are going to be a spectacular dad..."

"You think so huh? "

"Don't get all detective on me Mr. I know you...if we have a son then you will take him to ball games and go fishing with him...if we have a daughter then you will be right there with her when she decides she wants to do ballet or gymnastics...it won't matter to you Brandon...you will give our child, everything they need to grow up to be their own amazing person...because that's who you are."

"You know what the most amazing thing we can give our child is?"

"What's that?"

"Love...The best gift we can give our child is two parents who are crazy about each other...and I think we've got that one covered, don't you?"

"You better believe it."

She brushed her lips across his in a kiss that was both sweet and tempting and he pulled her up off the ground..."Let's go home so I can teach you everything I learned about babies...starting with how they were made."

"You bad, bad, boy," she stated with a grin...and he was then leading her out the door before she could say another word.

S _he not only learned new things about her unborn baby today...she learned what it meant to have a partner instead of just a sperm donor...and it made all the difference in the world._

She was embracing her future instead of running from it.


	13. M-Mesmerized

**M-Mesmerized**

He couldn't take his eyes off her when she walked down the steps leading to the sandy beach. There were moments when he never thought this day would get here...he was almost afraid it would turn out to be a dream. She was wearing an off white gown that left very little to the imagination...her hair pinned up in a wreath of white roses. She was utterly breathtaking as she continued her walk towards him...Owen guiding her. Gina smiled at her brother as he kissed their Aunt Jane on the cheek and placed her hand in Brandon's.

"Take care of her," he whispered, before turning and walking back to his seat. Gina was beaming as she stood beside her aunt and the preacher began his opening prayer. Brandon knew that Guya was disappointed that her son refused to be a part of this day but he was thankful that she had wanted to go ahead with the ceremony as planned. When it was time for the vows, Brandon opted to go first.

"Sometimes it still surprises me that we can really be standing here pledging our lives to each other...about to become parents. When we first met, it was entirely different. You were just supposed to be another woman who walked in and out of my life... because that was all I knew...and you...you were still hurting so much over what your ex husband did to you...but Guya...Baby, you lit up my life with so much joy...you made me laugh...and somewhere along the lines, I just fell in love with you...hook, line and sinker...and now I can't imagine my life without you. I love you Guya. Always and forever."

She had tears in her eyes as she looked at him and he knew she would chastise herself for that...she wasn't an overly emotional person. She flashed him a smile before she braced herself for her own vows.

"Look what you are doing to me Brandon...I don't cry like this...not since that jerk broke my heart and ran off with his little bimbo. I didn't think I would ever find someone that was worth taking that risk again...but you...you were so good to me...you got into those secret places that I thought were closed off for good. You showed me what real love and trust are supposed to feel like...and I love you Brandon. Sometimes I really have doubts that I know how to give you what you have given me but I will never stop trying. You have my heart for the rest of our lives. Thank you for loving me."

"That's the easy part," he said.

They smiled simultaneously as they shared a gentle kiss and the preacher asked for the rings. After the rings were exchanged and promises were made, they were pronounced man and wife. The crowd erupted into applause as Brandon leaned in to kiss his new bride with a feverish passion.

"I'm sorry that your son wasn't willing to share in this with you," Brandon said later, as they were dancing by the water.

"I am too. He's my son and I love him... I'm sorry that he let his jealousy keep him from this celebration...but I won't let him wreck our happiness. We're having a baby. He's going to have to accept that."

"I hope he does...because if he doesn't, then _he's_ the one who's missing out...You are an incredible woman...and I am so blessed to have you as my wife."

"You always know exactly what to say to make me feel better...I love you."

"I love you too baby."

Guya laid her head on his shoulder as they danced and Gina and Owen watched with a sense of pride and happiness.

"She looks happy doesn't she," Gina asked?

"She deserves it," Owen echoed.

"Come on, let's give them some time alone," Gina said, as they walked away. When the music stopped, Brandon pulled her into his arms for a passionate kiss, which she matched with equal fire. It was the first night they would spend as husband and wife and they intended to enjoy it.


	14. N-Natural

**N-Natural**

She hadn't expected the ease at which he made her feel when they were dancing bare feet in the sand. She could feel the cold water rush against her skin a moment before she felt his hand gripping hers. She had never been the type of woman who would shutter at the touch of another…that is, until she met him.

"You're shaking," he said, as he kissed her palms.

"Yeah," she admitted. "I don't know why. It's not as if I haven't been with you before. This just feels…different."

"It is different…It's our wedding night. "

She let her head fall in that perfect place on his shoulder…allowed the sheer joy to take root in her veins as he unzipped her dress. As the material fell onto the sand, she felt his lips traveling up and down her bare back. She lifted her head and looked into his eyes…her fingers working with the tie on his tuxedo. "I love you Brandon," she said simply. She knew he didn't need the words but she wanted to say them anyways. "I don't think I ever really knew what love was before you. It wasn't love with Van's father. I thought it was but it wasn't. I just thought it was how things would always be."

"He was never good enough for you…the fact that he could hurt you like that…if I ever saw him, I'd probably kick his ass."

She smiled as she watched him. The fact that he would do that for her just made her love him more. "I'd probably let you," she joked. She slipped her hand under his shirt as she unbuttoned it. She enjoyed watching his eyes turn musty from enjoyment. "I love you too Guya. You're like a beautiful hurricane."

She narrowed her eyes at him…"Hurricanes are _not_ beautiful Brandon."

"This one is," he said.

He didn't have to say another word…the way their bodies clung together as clothes were shed was enough. He touched her in a way that her ex husband never had. He made love to her on the sand as the waves crashed beneath them…and every time he thrust his engorged shaft into her, she was reminded of all the wonderful little things they would experience together for the first time. Tonight was the first of them…tonight she spent her wedding night in the arms of a man who thought she was beautiful even when her life was not beautiful. That was definitely a first for her. She couldn't wait to find out what tomorrow brought for her and her new husband. Being Brandon's wife was all she had really wanted since she met him…he was the missing piece of her soul.


	15. O-One and Only

**O-One and Only**

He was massaging her expanding belly as she lay with her head in his lap. They were enjoying a boat ride through the canals of Belgium. She was reading from a baby book they bought in the gift shop and her smile was so radiant, he wanted to take a picture. This Was What Life Was All About-for moments like these when the only thing he wanted to do was make her happy.

"We are _not_ going to name our child _Baker,_ " Brandon joked, as he took the book out of her hand.

She was giggling as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Oh what's the matter? You think you're a better cook?"

"I'll tell you what I _am_ better at-names…"

"So you are not even going to think about it?"

"Absolutely out of the question…Oh look, here's one…how about _Basil,"_ he quipped.

"You are _so_ going to get it," she insisted.

"Oh Yeah, and what are _you_ going to do about it? _I'm_ the one with the handcuffs."

She smiled as she looked at him. "That sounds awfully kinky Mr. Law."

He grimaced at her use of his last name…there was a reason he simply went by Brandon…there were too many jokes regarding a detective with a last name related to the work he did. She smiled as she looked at him with the adoration of a new wife.

" _Don't_ make that face detective. That happens to be _my_ name now too. "

"Well we could always go by _your_ last name," he joked.

"Don't be silly. I'm proud to take your name…and to be your wife."

He reached for her hand and she kissed his knuckles. "You still want to look at baby names," he asked her?

"No," she said, as she slid in next to him on the boat. "I don't want to look at baby names. I want to look at _you._ "

She caressed his cheek with her fingers, as she looked into his passion filled eyes. "I love you Brandon. You make me so happy. I didn't think that was possible for me."

"You don't give yourself enough credit. You are the most generous person I know. You just never found the right man to appreciate that."

" _You_ do, don't you?"

"I appreciate everything about you Guya and I always will. You are the love of my life."

She could not suppress the sheer delight at hearing someone call her the love of their life…She had never been anyone's happy ever after. "You know, as foreign as that concept is to me, _you_ are the love of _mine._ "

"I appreciate how hard that was for you to say," he muttered, before brushing the hair back from her face. When he looked into those chocolate brown eyes, he felt like the luckiest man alive. He would show her exactly what she meant to him.

His lips were soft and gentle when they pressed against hers; she could still smell the scent of his cologne when she slid her tongue into his mouth to deepen the kiss. Every kiss intensified and soon his fingers were reaching for the tie on her bikini. It amazed him that she could still be sexy as hell in a Bikini, even when she was pregnant.

"God you're beautiful," he whispered against her lips as he kissed her again. "I want to cherish every part of your gorgeous body."

She blushed as she looked at him, her heart beating rapidly in her chest.

"For the first time in my life, I actually _feel_ beautiful," she said. " _You_ make me feel like the only woman alive."

"Because you are the only one that matters to me," he stated, drawing her into a kiss so passionate that she felt like she was losing her breath. _How was it possible to want someone so much?_

"We're going to break this boat Brandon," she laughed.

"Then how about we just go skinny dipping," he suggested, pulling her into the water with him. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed him. "I like how you think," she agreed, as he pulled her bikini bottoms off her and threw them back to the boat.

"Someone is awfully horny today," she insisted, pulling his swim trunks from his body and throwing them back to the boat.

"Someone wants to make love to his wife," he countered, removing her bikini top, and then tossing it back with the rest. "Someone wants to make love to her _now._ "

"Your wish is my command," she purred, her lips seeking his in desperate urgency. They clung to each other with the feverish passion of love -sick teenagers, and the adoring love of newlyweds.

He slid his fingers though her wet hair as he continued to savor every moment of her—and he loved how she quaked in his arms after his name died on her lips and he was inside her once again. For the first time in his life, Brandon felt like he was home. _This_ was home— _she_ was home—and making love to her was what home would always feel like.


	16. P-Punch

**P-Punch**

He took her to the lake of love on the last day of their honeymoon. They stood on the bridge and kissed in a way that seemed like they were discovering each other for the very first time.

"Do you think it's true?" she asked. "Legend says that if we kiss on this bridge, we'll be together for eternity."

"I don't need a legend to tell me that you'll be mine forever," he said. "I already _know_ it's true."

"Don't be so sure about that," came the voice on the other side of the bridge…It was a voice that haunted her in nightmares…a voice she wished she never had to hear again.

"What's the matter Jane—you look like you've seen a ghost…don't tell me you forgot to tell your new husband who you _really_ are," he sneered.

" _What the hell do you want Dan? Did your blond bimbo spend all of my money? "_

"Oh come on _sweetheart,_ what's yours is mine right?"

He took a step forward but Brandon blocked his step. _"You stay the hell away from her; you've caused enough damage. "_

"Well isn't this _sweet,_ " he stated, sarcastically. "You've managed to land yourself a body guard. Not that your body was ever _worth_ that much."

 _"I'm going to give you ten seconds to get the hell out of here and if you don't, I will gladly escort you to the police station for stalking. Leave her the hell alone. She's not yours anymore."_

 _"Oh trust me, I don't want her…I never wanted her…If she hadn't gotten pregnant with that brat…"_

 _"You leave Van out of this,"_ she snapped

"Now Honey, how can I do that when he's the only reason we even got married. You lied to me about taking birth control. "

 _"What does it matter anymore? I was just a business proposition to you…you didn't want me…you wanted my money. Well congratulations…you managed to take everything."_

" _Not_ everything," he said.

 _"Stay the hell away from Van…He's not going to give you anything. "_

"No but _you_ will," he said. "I hear you've made quite a name for yourself…Surely you can spare a little change for your ex…"

" _You bastard," she yelled. "You fucking bastard. You think I will give you a dime after what you put me through. Go to hell."_

" _Alright that's enough,"_ Brandon ordered when it appeared that Dan would not leave her alone. _"You've upset her enough. If you won't leave then I will make you leave."_

Before he had a chance to respond, Brandon punched him as hard as he could and watched him go down with a thump. Guya handed him the handcuffs from his pocket.

"I guess it's a good thing you brought these," Guya quipped as he put the handcuffs on him.

Brandon smiled at her before he got down really close to her ex… _"If you ever try to contact her or her family again, I will do more than just punch you…I will kick the living shit out of you. I am going to make sure you never see the light of day…you are the lowest of the low…and you broke a good woman's heart…you are going down for every charge I can think of…Starting with fraud and extortion…"_

Brandon took Guya's hand and together they took him down to the police station… This was a chapter of her life she wanted over… She just hoped that Brandon would understand the reasoning behind her choice back then.


	17. Q-Qualms

**Q-Qualms**

He draped his arm around her as they walked towards the horse drawn carriage. She seemed to be lost in thought and he knew exactly what she was thinking about; Tears were still brimming just below the surface.

He helped her into the carriage and climbed in beside her, drawing her close as he kissed the top of her head.

"You don't have to tell me you know," he whispered against her ear as her head fell on the familiar place on his shoulder. "I love you enough to know you had your reasons."

She wiped at the fallen tears that now fell down her cheeks and looked into her husband's eyes. "I _want_ to tell you. For the first time in my life, I _want_ to tell someone about who I was back then."

"Then I'm listening."

"I thought he loved me Brandon. I was just stupid enough to believe all of his lies…but I wasn't blind. I felt him pulling away from me. I thought it was my fault…I was young and inexperienced and he was…not…and I would have done anything to make things right…God, I was such a pathetic doormat back then…When I think of the things that I did for that bastard, it makes me sick. That's part of why I changed my name… Not just because I wanted to start over somewhere but also because I did not want that reminder of who I was back then. I wanted to make something of myself."

"Sweetheart, you did. You can't still blame yourself for your mistakes…everyone makes them."

"You don't understand Brandon… After he broke my heart and ran off with my money, I had nothing left. I felt like everyone was just looking at me with pity and I hate pity…but the thing is, it ruined me. I was determined to never let love into my life ever again…I didn't date much…I thought it was better just to have flings…It can't hurt you right?"

"I think it _did_ hurt you…When I first met you, you had this huge wall around your heart…even that first night when you finally had enough courage to call me."

"That was the martini," she joked. "I was so terrified to call you. I mean this sort of thing didn't happen to me…I didn't look at someone for the first time and suddenly start imagining what it would be like to be in his life forever…but that was the problem wasn't it…that first night just completely blew my mind…you were so confident and so damn sexy…"

"Don't you dare sell yourself short…you knocked the wind out of me from that very first night…and I know most people never understood what I saw in you but I never cared about that…all I saw was this fiery spitfire who made me feel more alive than I have ever been in my life."

"Really?"

"Really," he agreed, letting his lips brush against hers in a gesture of loving affection. Even now, just the feel of her warm lips on his made him feel alive...so alive that he could feel every nerve ending in his body tingle with desire.

"I love you Guya…every single part of you…and I'm proud to be your husband…In fact, I would love to just scream it to the world."

"Please don't," she quipped.

They spent the rest of the afternoon enjoying the warmth of each other's body as they cuddled together in the carriage, stealing kisses as they took in the view. When it came time for them to leave, he came back out with tickets for a cruise.

"What in the world," she questioned.

"We're going to take one more week sweetheart…you need it…and I'm going to spend every day of that week doing nothing but pamper you…I want the world to know what I already know…that you are the best woman a man could ever ask for in a wife."

She actually cried happy tears then…she never knew what that kind of love felt like…not until him. He picked her up in his arms and she locked her arms around his neck, kissing him deeply. "Are you real," she asked him.

He smiled that smile that always astounded her.

"I'm as real as you are," he admitted.

"Then how did I get to be the lucky one to call you my husband?"

"You loved me back."

"I _do_ love you…it scares the hell out of me but _God do I love you_ …"

There were no more words spoken then…just skin on skin as they tumbled back into the bed for the last night of lovemaking before their cruise started. Brandon intended to keep her up all night long showing her exactly how much he adored her. He would not let her ex break her spirit again…he would love her back to life.


	18. R-Real

**R-Real**

The sun peeked through the blinds of the window on the yacht…He was watching her as she lay sprawled out on his bare chest, her hair draping over his shoulder.

"Good morning Beautiful," he whispered, just as her eyes fell on his.

"Have you been watching me all morning," she questioned.

"Guilty," he said.

He loved watching the carefree way she came alive when they were just like this. Their love was never more real than when they were cuddling under the covers after a night spent making love.

"I think we should name our daughter Ellie," she suggested.

His fingers looped through hers and she could tell that his eyes were brimming with happy tears.

"You really want to name our daughter after my sister?"

"She was important to you Brandon; I know that you miss her very much."

"She's the reason I became a cop."

"I know, and I also realize that she can never be replaced. I just think that maybe you might want to pay tribute to her. How does Ellie Katrina Sound to you."

"After both our sisters…I think it's perfect."

"I think _you_ are the perfect one," she challenged, enticing him with heated kisses.

His fingers dug into her bare back as he responded to every touch…And every touch set them ablaze.

"I think it's time for your shower," Brandon teased, as he lifted her up off the bed. "We have a busy day ahead of us."

She giggled against his lips when she kissed him again. "As long as you are _busy_ with _me,_ " she stated.

"For the rest of our lives," he agreed, carrying her into the bathroom. They stood entwined under the hot faucet, as their kisses grew more and more intense.

" _God I love you Brandon._ I still can't believe you are all mine."

"Believe it sweetheart…there's nothing but blue skies ahead from now on. _I love you._ Nothing is ever going to change that. You are mine forever."

 _She liked the sound of that…that she was his…_ nobody ever loved her enough to want to tell the world that…but he did. Every day for the last three days, he kept his word… He wined and dined her and let everyone know she was his wife… and for the first time in her life, she believed that she knew what real love was because she was in it. Everything she was today was because he loved her when she did not believe she was lovable.


End file.
